The Importance of Being a Coward
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Stubborn and blunt Rosabella Thatcher has always had a thirst for adventure, and a natural ability for sword fighting, so when she discovers that her best friend, Brett Charming, spends his free time traveling around the Tale, fighting crime as the masked hero, the Shadow, she leaps at the opportunity to become his loyal partner, the Secret. But, things don't go as planned...
1. Cowards Don't Have Crazy Friends

**The Importance of Being a Coward  
Chapter 1: **Cowards Don't Have Crazy Friends

**A/N: This is my first Fairytale fanfic, so kindly go easy on me. This is a kind of crossover of Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty and the Prince of Thieves. And yes, it does seem very obvious that Brett is the Shadow, but, there is going to be a twist later on that I highly doubt any of you will see coming.**

"Hiii!"

Rosabella sighed and braced herself for impact as Anna came barreling down the drawbridge, effectively colliding with her and almost sending the two girls into the moat... again.

"Morning Anna," she yawned, blinking in the sharp sunlight.

Anna pulled back and frowned at her disapprovingly. "You really need to get to bed earlier."

"Yeah, yeah," Rosabella replied, climbing the stone steps to the castle. She grinned sheepishly when her stomach gave a loud growl.

Anna tossed an apple at her head. "You need to eat breakfast more often as well."

"Add that to the list of things I need to do," Rosabella muttered, she absent mindedly took a bite of the apple and groaned. "Seriously Anna, apples again?"

Anna huffed. "Apples happen to be very good for you!"

"Yes, but not if you turn red and a stem grows out of your head," Rosabella added, walking to one of the enchanted trees lining the hallway.

Anna shook her head in defeat. "You're never going to let me win, are you?"

"Nope," Rosabella replied, stopping in front of tree number 6118. She spun the dial on the trunk and the door to her locker sprung open. Stashing her books, Rosabella turned to see Anna banging on the tree next to hers.

"It won't open!" Anna exclaimed, pouting at the dial.

Rosabella sighed and turned her in the opposite direction. "Wrong locker, Anna."

Old habits died hard, she supposed.

Once Anna had finally gotten her books out of the right locker, the two girls headed to the banquet hall to wait for the first bell to ring.

They sat down next to Sunday Pritchett, a studious princess with long blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes.

"Good morning, Sunday," Anna proclaimed, while Rosabella tossed her apple core into a nearby waste bin.

"Hello, Anna, Rosabella," Sunday replied, not looking up from the journal she was writing furiously in.

Sunday had a way with words and a talent for story telling. She was always scratching away at a journal or scrap of parchment and she had an odd gift for match making, predicting who would end up with who.

"No one's," Sunday replied, motioning to the textbook in front of her, "I just needed to finish my Alchemy homework."

"Hey guys, would you like to buy a copy of the THS Enquirer?"

The three girls looked up to see the red-headed Dahlia Turner with a stack of newspapers in each arm. In bold print on the front page was the lead reporter's name, and Rosabella scowled before turning away.

"I'll take one," Anna said kindly, making up for Sunday not even acknowledging Dahlia's presence.

"Thanks," Dahlia said, taking Anna's money and handing her a copy of the paper.

"It's no problem," Anna said dismissively. She immediately turned to Rosabella and smacked her in the back of the head with the paper.

"Ow!" Rosabella shrieked, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"For being rude and inconsiderate!" Anna replied. "Besides, if that didn't wake you up, nothing will."

Rosabella snorted indignantly. "How was I being rude and inconsiderate?"

"Because, you actually _like _Dahlia, and should have been supportive of her!"

"I do?" Rosabella asked dumbly. "Oh yeah, I do! We decided that freshman year, right?"

Anna groaned and buried her head in her hands. Sunday snapped her books shut and left without saying goodbye.

"Why didn't you get a paper anyways?" Anna asked.

"I didn't want one."

"_Why?_" Anna asked again.

Rosabella scowled and picked up a scrap of parchment Sunday had left behind. "Bianca Williams, that's why."

"Are we on this again?" Anna asked. "You and Bianca have hated each other since seventh grade. It's getting ridiculous!"

Rosabella frowned and started tearing at the edges of the parchment. "She is stubborn, arrogant, uncaring, perfect at _everything_, and nosy!"

"So are you!" Anna pointed out. "If you two would just realize how similar you are to each other, then you would probably get along great!"

"You just want your two best friends to stop fighting," Rosabella accused, watching as the parchment flakes fell to the table.

Anna sighed, knowing better than to try and make Rosabella see sense. "What exactly does your hatred for Bianca have to do with the paper?"

"She's the lead reporter," Rosabella spat petulantly. "I refuse to read any trash she's written."

"Even if she's been writing about the Shadow?" Anna asked, her face hidden behind the paper.

Rosabella sat up straight, her blue eyes shining in excitement. "Give me that!"

She grabbed the paper from Anna, ignoring her triumphant smirk, and eagerly read about the masked hero who had been fighting crime in the Tale for the past two years.

"Watcha redin'?" a familiar voice asked, sliding into the seat next to Rosabella.

She turned to the boy beside her, her face uncharacteristically lit up.

"Brett!" she said, smiling, "Listen to this. Last night, the Shadow saved Greneland from an ogre! Isn't that awesome?"

Brett blinked a few times. "U-uh, yeah, s-sure?"

Rosabella frowned. "Sure? Sure! The Shadow isn't just 'sure'. He killed an ogre for Merlin's sake! He fights crime on a daily basis. He's amazing!"

Brett cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, yeah, the Shadow is definitely awesome. It's just... It's very rare for you to get excited over stuff like this, Rosie."

"I get excited about things! Just last week I did a victory dance after beating you in a sword fight," she whined.

"I thinks what Brett's trying to say," Anna interrupted, "Is that you only really get happy about fencing."

Rosabella opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell.

"Eep!" Anna squealed, jumping up from her seat. "I've got to go to Ancient Runes. Bye guys!"

She dashed off in a flurry of brown curls and lavender skirts, leaving Brett and Rosabella to walk to their class.

"I don't get what the big deal about the Shadow is," Brett said suddenly. "He's probably just a normal guy. For all we know he could even be one of our class mates!"

Rosabella sighed as they entered their Geometry class. "That's what makes the Shadow so amazing, Brett! He does all of this, but he's completely regular. He makes me feel like I can do anything..."

Brett stared at her for a moment before replying. "Just don't go jumping off any towers thinking you can fly. Okay?"


	2. Cowards Don't Call Mr B Fluffy

**The Importance of Being a Coward**  
**Chapter 2: Cowards Don't Call Mr. B Fluffy**  
**A/N: Hey guys, please review!**

Rosabella officially loved her new dress.

It was just so easy to move in! The sleeves were short and capped off so that they didn't smear any ink, the mint green skirts were full and ankle length, and the grey corset was laced on over the bodice. It's not like she needed it anyways. Whatever way you looked at it she was too skinny as it is.

But anyways, her new dress was certainly coming in handy at present. Rosabella was currently running down the hallways of T.H.S, in a mad dash to make it to her AP Tale History class.

Mr. B was typically pretty cool when it came to being late, but apparently some idiot had called him fluffy earlier, so he was in a mood.

Of course, the only reason she was late was because her last class was the only one Brett wasn't in. Yep, everything was Brett's fault.

She flew through the door just as the final bell rang, and a quick glance around proved that Mr. B wasn't in the room. Sighing in relief, she sank into her seat next to Brett and pulled out her quill and leather- bound note book.

"Mrs. Jimmings wouldn't stop talking?" Brett asked understandingly.

Rosabella nodded as her cheeks faded to their usual color. It was a good thing she was in such great shape.

Mr. B chose to enter at that moment, his pink mustache twitching and his dark eyes frenzied. Oh great, he was hyper today!

"Okay class," he boomed in his Miamspain accent, "Today, we will be talking about Tale government!"

The class groaned. Government was one of those topics that had been drilled into their heads since 3rd grade.

"Oh stop your whining, I hate this lecture too," Mr. B said.

Rosabella sank further into her seat, preparing to be bored in this class for the first time in weeks.

Mr. B was one of those rare teachers who could make some of the most boring topics enjoyable. He was usually funny and easy going... Unless you called him fluffy. Then you had to run for your life.

"Okay guys, so, as you all know, the Tale is a decentralized oligarchy. Brett, what does this mean?" Mr. B asked.

"Uh..." Brett rubbed his eyes. He seemed more tired than usual today. "It means that the monarchs of the ten kingdoms come together to form the council. And once a year they vote and elect a high king of the Tale."

Mr. B nodded, creating the illusion of a bright pink stripe in the air. "Good, Brett. So the council meets once a week at the Tale capital, to make sure that things are running smoothly, and going according to the Book. Sunday, quit scribbling and tell me what the book is."

Sunday's pen paused for a moment as she answered the question. "The Book is a magical artifact that tells the Tale's history. Whatever is written in the book must happen or else the magic balance will tilt."

"Alright," Mr. B said, rubbing his hands together. "Who/ what makes sure the story goes along smoothly, Robert?"

"The book creates magical beings/ objects that influence the path peoples' lives take," Robert replied, doodling on his desk.

"Yeo. And can anyone right in the book? No! To change what's in the book, the story teller must have the jewels of the ten kingdoms. Rosabella," he pointed at her, "Tell me what those are!"

"Each of the ten kingdoms has a magical jewel that has been passed down throughout history," Rosabella explained. "Each one possesses magical properties and control of their own destinies. They belong to the person who they feel is most similar to their magical properties."

"Alright! Now let's explain the specialties of the ten kingdoms. Margy, what can you tell us about Everland?"

Margy sighed before replying in a monotone voice. "Everland is considered one of the most magical of all the kingdoms. It's home to faeries, dwarves, sirens and the Lost Boys. It's ruled by King Peter Turner and specializes in fishing. It's the closest of the kingdoms to the ocean."

Mr. B nodded, "Thank you, Margy. Persephone, please tell us about Mooreland!"

"Mooreland is located in the mountains, and its palace is made of ice. Its main occupation is black smithery. The land is overrun with enchanted mirrors, and ruled by King Disney Sheets," Persephone replied

"Prince Brett Charming," Mr. B said pompously, "Could you do us the honor of telling us about your great kingdom?"

Brett groaned and nodded. "Lauring is the capital of the Tale and the biggest kingdom in the country. Our king is Hobbes Charming, who is also high king of the Tale."

"Atta boy! Now, Lady Rosabella?" Mr. B said. "What can you tell us about your domain?"

Rosabella sighed before answering. "Technically, the Briar isn't a kingdom, but rather an enchanted forest. It is a safe haven for all magical beings, and is considered the most dangerous place in the Tale. It's under the jurisdiction of the guardians; Orchid, Fiona and Lola, fey and faerie godmothers."

"Whose faerie godmothers?" Mr. B asked.

"My faerie godmothers," Rosabella grumbled.

Mr. B nodded approvingly. "And Ella! Tell us about Pierton!"

Ella nodded and answered quietly, "Pierton is the kingdom adjoining the Briar. It's ruled by King Arthur Prickett, and the main trade is lumber."

The bell rang at that moment, saving the students from further questions.

"Alright class," Mr. B called. "Read pages 113 through 154 tonight in preparation for tomorrow's lecture. And please write up a paragraph on each of the kingdoms we didn't get to!"

"Ah, go comb your mustache, Fluffy," Robert mumbled.

"DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!" Mr. B screamed, his mustache and hair poofing out and beginning to flame.

Rosabella groaned and smacked Robert in the back of the head.

"Nice going dude," Brett said darkly. "I really didn't want to run for my life today."

"Sorry," Robert apologized, as the class made a mad rush for the door.

"Little late for sorry!" Rosabella shouted just as Mr. B gave an ear-splitting roar.

"RUN!" Brett screamed.


End file.
